


Why Did This Have To Happen Now?

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Implied Kenma Kozume - Freeform, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Implied Kuroo Tesurou - Freeform, Library AU, M/M, Multi, Referenced Public Sex, could this be considered fluff, referenced sexual content, what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day, trying to study at the library. Until two idiots decide to get it on between the shelves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did This Have To Happen Now?

"Ah! Uh!" Several low pitched moans came from the aisle behind Hinata. "Ah- it feels so good!"  
Hinata slammed a fist into his literature text book in annoyance, a deep blush making its way across his face. He really needed to be studying for this test, and yet those two assholes were going at it in the library. Not only was it frustrating, but embarrassing. There were literally two (or more?) people having sex, almost right next to him.  
Hinata lifted his head and glanced around the library, hoping to find the librarian or another figure of authority who could step in and break up the disturbance. Instead, Hinata made eye contact with another student.  
The boy was definitely taller than Hinata. He had black hair that hung in his tan face. The other student also appeared highly flustered at the events that were unfolding.  
' _Help me_.' He mouthed awkwardly.  
' _No, help me._ ' Hinata replied, jabbing a thumb towards his own chest in emphasis on the word 'me.'  
"A-Ah!" Came one of the voices from the aisle as Hinata and the other boy kept their eye contact. Hinata turned away in embarrassment, his face turning a deeper shade of red.  
"F-fuck!" Cried another voice. Hinata buried his face into his hands and peaked up at the stranger again.  
"God, he's cute." Hinata whispered to himself, just as one of the two screwing behind him made a loud noise. The other boy made eye contact with him again.  
' _What's your name_?' He mouthed.  
' _Hinata_.' Hinata mouthed back.  
' _What_?'  
' _Hinata_.'  
' _I'm sorry, what_?'  
' _Just move over here, or I'll move over there_.' Hinata responded, glad to have an excuse to move away from the intimate scene. The stranger nodded at him. The orange haired boy gathered his books and moved down a few aisles, towards the table where the black haired young man was sitting.  
"Hey." Hinata said quietly.  
"Hi." The stranger responded. "I'm Kageyama Tobio, and you are?"  
"Hinata Shouyou." Hinata responded.  
"I'd say nice to meet you, but these aren't exactly the best circumstances, are they?" Kageyama asked in a mildly embarrassed tone. Hinata just nodded in agreement as he sat in the wooden chair across from him.  
"So, what are you studying for?" Hinata asked.  
"Literature." Kageyama replied as both of the students attempted to block out the sounds of sex.  
"Really? Me too!" Hinata exclaimed. "Maybe we can go get coffee or something, and get out of this god forsaken sex library!"  
"Don't just say that so casually, dumbass!" Kageyama exclaimed with a blush. "But, sure."  
"Thank goodness, I don't know how much longer I can stand listening to whoever it is screwing." Hinata complained.  
"I agree." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my partner for this because she wanted me to write this


End file.
